The Doctor's Gambit
by TheLucky38
Summary: It all started when Iroh was giving the Doctor tea, after treating Sokka. But when the Doctor's chair broke down, it spells disaster for Iroh's future in his Tea Shop. Can Iroh save his reputation by the Doctor's demands, and can he find out what is really going on here? Rated M for Humor, because of language. Could be rated T, but I don't care. Warning, long beginning.


**TheLucky38: You know the story, The Pain of the Meat Addicts, where Iroh had to take the Doctor home for medical reasons? Well now I promised to myself that I would, in fact, make a separate story that see's just how devious the Doctor is. And his real name. In fact, I should of done a real name with Doctor in the first place, but I was too busy all the time. Now, for the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aratak the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: You, do realize that's AvatarCat13's OC, right? And FYI, it's Avatar the Last Airbender. Why is that hard for you, or the hundreds of Disclaimers to get that right?! For crying out loud, it's just one sentence. 'I pull out a Tesla Gun' Now die! 'I shoot and the Disclaimer dies.' I might as well be Chris Mclean and find more Disclaimers.**

**I have to warn you quick about the long, boring entrance to the story. You might think to yourselves at first, "This is suppose to be a Humor story." Well I wanted to explain the city as best as I can. I mean wouldn't you talk about a city in a show that you really like? I thought so. So please read it, or don't. Either way, it is what it is. A humor story.**

* * *

The peaceful city of Ba Sing Se, known as the Earth Kingdoms Capital to some historians. Other historians say that it was created for a peaceful court where all the City-States of the Nation could talk about what is going on for themselves. Well that is obviously a lie, since it's basically just a big city with lower, middle, and high class citizens. Many come from all the 4, currently 3, Nations to make a name for themselves. A place where everyone can have a second chance in life. A home to begin again where other places don't let you.

The buildings are as high as the mountain of Omashu, it's walls supposedly invincible to any and all damage from attackers such as barbarians and warlords, the military forces that are said to have repelled anyone and stop any crime, and finally a benevolent ruler who listens to his people. Although, this only occurred before, and after, the Hundred Year War. It suffered a bad image of Dai Li agents having control of the city, a coup de tat from a psycho Azula, and a battleground twice from the first attack from the Fire Nation and a second attack from the White Lotus, that was fighting for the liberation of the city.

Most start out small to achieve something greater or to get themselves into a deeper situation. Some citizens start out there lives from people known as loan sharks, so they can pay them later. What happens to people who don't? Well all I can say is that they happen to sleep with the fishes when they don't deliver the money they made. Some of them are richer than the average person, and can indulge themselves to even greater fortune. But when they are too over confident, or too lazy with power, that's when they become a jerk on the streets, asking for money which they rarely receive for what they did to others in the past.

But only one managed to do something that he was inspired to have in his lifetime. His love of tea. That mans name is Iroh, also known as the Dragon of the West. I know there should also be a Dragon of the East, but that might not happen in his lifetime. I mean if it did happen, it'd be way too soon. Iroh is considered one of the nicest people in the world. He forgave his nephew, even when he betrayed him, he understood that the war the Fire Nation declared was not only killing itself but also the world. It could of actually caused more problems for everyone. Endless persecution of a dictator instead of the freedoms that the other surviving Nations, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, lived and died for. Although, he wasn't always that way during the war.

Back then, Iroh was the greatest general of the golden age of the Fire Nation. For during the Hundred Year War, the Nation had many golden ages. So back to the point, he lead a siege that lasted for 600 days exact. He managed to bust through the wall of Ba Sing Se, but at what cost? His only son, Lu Ten, had died, and it put the general into a depression so deep that he decided to stop the siege and return back home. He thus spared the lives of his soldiers, for he understood his limitations. If he'd kept on fighting in that state, all of those people who'd given their lives would all be dead.

He came back from his defeated campaign, thinking the people of the Fire Nation could understand. But he was wrong, very wrong. He was a defeated general of most of the dead soldiers, a disgrace of his father, and was showered in anger and hate from the masses. Many people say that against him, although his father understood. That is until after his father's death of a disease or possible murder, not many completely confirm what disease and who did it, that his younger brother, Ozai, was named the new Fire Lord. For even if Iroh was the Fire Lord, there would be no heir to the throne to replace him after his death. At least, that is the prediction of many historians, who studied the war.

By the endless ridicule, and the numerous hatred, general Iroh decided it was the time to retire. From all those events, that has lead to him leaving the army, he was crying from the horrible realization that the war had taken his only son. When he told his wife the horrific news, when he entered the house where she put up a "Welcome Home paper sign", she feel into a sadness that eventually made her take ill. 3 weeks, after hearing about her deceased son, she had died on her death bed with Iroh holding her hand. Her last words where, "I love you."

After the Hundred Year War, he was finally able to smile. Did he care that his Nation lost? Of course he did, for it was his home. It wasn't a selfish act to fight against his own, but a selfless one. He was glad that the other Nations, including the Avatar, showed mercy for all that has happened. For it wasn't the Nation itself that declared war, it was the madman, Sozin, who wanted to 'save the world' by having everything under his command. The reason why the war carried on, was because the Nation was too idealistic. Sozin's dream had affected everyone in his country, and made his family lose sight on what was going on. Iroh and Zuko were the only ones who opened their eyes. It was always what Sozin wanted, and not what did Azulon and Ozai want? When dictator's give their ideals to their children, it affects their own ways of peace and prosperity. And eventually loses sight of what is really important. Even putting the Fire Nation into disorder. Azula is living prof of what could of happened in the Nation.

Now Zuko rules the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom is more focused on foreign affairs, the Water Tribe is growing back to their original state, and the Air Nomads will live again. If Avatar Aang can deliver the goods to Katara, when they're ready! Let's just hope that nothing bad happens during that time of stride. That whole, make the colonies independent thing, could be just a fad. **(A/N, This is before the Nations decide to do it or not. Remember, the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation are powerful during this time.)**

Iroh now lives out his twilight years in his tea shop, the best tea shop in all of Ba Sing Se and possibly the Earth Kingdom, knowing that he still has a purpose in life. He teaches his nephew sometimes about making tea, but it's usually bad for tasting it when Zuko makes it. He even has the Gaang living in quarters, sometimes giving them toast. Why toast? Who knows. Maybe it's like a midnight snack.

Though recently, things are mostly good. Sokka and Toph took a bet on not eating meat for a week. It finally gives him the time to eat his duck livers. It does, however, have it's down side. Well, one so far. He was attacked by Sokka, claiming that he's some kind of meat man. Iroh also had to keep a secret from Katara, which was Aang finding a stone for proposal. It wasn't one of those, right away proposals, it was more of a proposal for the future. It's a stupid rule made by the Water Tribe.

But nothing could compare to what was about to happen to him if he didn't solve the problem he's in right now. It's a very bad time for him, especially since Sokka is acting crazy, and Toph is becoming so blind that she can't sense with her Earthbending anymore. No, what was about to happen to the Dragon of the West far surpasses the current situations that have occurred.

It all started with a Doctor, that was at his tea shop to help Sokka's snoring, and how he had a horrible accident.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Iroh is about to pay the money that the Doctor deserves for helping Sokka. Iroh decided to give him not only his pay, but also tea for his troubles. Though Iroh has heard rumors of the Doctor being on of the best is Ba Sing Se, some question the Doctor's attitude. To Iroh, he wondered that the man had loads of stress building up from all the other doctors leaving for Republic City. So they sit down on the dining table to discuss the Doctor's pay._

_"So did you fix Sokka's snoring problem?" asked Iroh._

_"What snoring problem?" the Doctor asked him._

_"The snoring problem that you were hired to take care of."_

_"Um. Yes I have." He said nervously at first, but then serious. "Just give him a punch in the throat about 2 times a day, and it should help him reduce his snoring."_

_Iroh was using his expert knowledge of people who lie to him. He was taught how to in the war, when people come in to be tortured. "Ok." He said cheerfully. But he was only taught, and never learned it all at once. So it could of been a lie or a truth. "Here is your pay by what currency?" He was making sure that he pays the kind Doctor with anything that represented his culture._

_"Doesn't matter, I mean the Earth Kingdom practically takes all types of currency. That will be 5,000 gold pieces." He said. That sounded like a lot to Iroh, but he didn't want to waste the Doctor's time anymore. But, then something happens that could put Iroh in an uneasy position. _

_The chair under the doctor suddenly breaks, and he falls down hard. "Ow! My leg, I hurt my leg!" He said, as he starts to hold on to his foot and goes back and forth. He even breaths in slowly and exhales fast-like. Iroh got out of his chair and helps him out, as Jin walks in._

_"What happened!" said Jin, who saw the Doctor going back and forth and Iroh knelling right next to him._

_"He seemed to have hurt his leg." said Iroh, with a shocked face. If news broke out that a Doctor was hurt in the Jasmine Dragon, it would be a disaster that the shop could never easily recover from. It could go as far as to put him out of business. His purpose would cease to exist in the time of peace. "Just get whatever you need and leave for a while, I'll go help the Doctor."_

_So Jin gets the item that she needs, and heads out to deal with whatever she needed to. He was thinking why she needed a frying pan, but needed to focus on something far more important._

_Iroh helps him up, "Is there anything that I can do to help you?"_

_"Well I know that you're a good person, and I'm a good Doctor, to everyone in the entire city of Ba Sing Se, with the best news coverage that it has to run you out of business. So I guess you'll have to help me to recover." he said. "First I want you to increase my gold pieces from 5,000 to about, I don't know, 10,000. Second, I need you to take me to my house. And thirdly, I want you to pay for my Doctor that I see for these types of situations. We both don't want the public to know about this, do we?"_

_Now that gave Iroh something worse than wallet pains. He was worried about his back breaking if he carried the Doctor all the way home. In fact, it would make him walk with a cane if he did this. But he had no choice, the Doctor held all of the cards in his hand. So with a__ sigh of defeat, and yet a hint of relieve, Iroh picked up the Doctor and carries him to his house, with him in one arm and the money for the Doctor with his hand on his other arm._

* * *

_Flashback over..._

Now Iroh needed to lift a man who weighs more than he looks, and a huge bag of gold in the other. How a small bag could hold all of that gold is odd, but he knew what the bag is. It was a bag of legends, when he found it during the war. It said that the richest men and women in the world carried that bag. But he did not see anything in it, judging by it they seemed pretty greedy. Anything that goes into that small bag shrinks anything that goes into it. He discovered it when he read it in a book and tested it out.

"Stop with the flashbacks and keep moving. I'm not getting any younger! Take a left after going down all the stairs." said the Doctor with impatience.

When they got down the stairs, Iroh took a bit of a breather. "Can I take a moment... To catch my breath?" asked Iroh.

Unfortunately for Iroh, the Doctor didn't have the same patience as he did. "Hey everyone! This man..." And that got Iroh pulling his weight again. "Good. Good. Now when you go up ahead, you'll see a fork road. Take a right from there."

Many people start to look at both of the men. Thinking that Iroh is doing another good deed by helping a Doctor, despite hating the medical care they get from him. They all give their good comments to him like, "You're a sweet old man." or "You are awesome." and everything else that seemed like a compliment.

"See what I meant?" asked the Doctor. "If they figure out what you're really doing. You can kiss your precious tea shop goodbye." with a smirk in his face. Good thing Iroh didn't see that, otherwise he'd find out what is really going on.

Iroh guessed that the Doctor was only stressed out about his leg getting injured. When he found the forked road he took the right, that the Doctor said to take, and kept going at an even slower pace. Holding the gold, and the Doctor, was really taking a toll for the worse. He isn't exactly the man he once was when it came to carrying heavy things. Especially people that might sue and ruin him.

"Ok. Now you'll see a house that is tan-like, and has a green door on the outside. It's an apartment building that I rent." Wait, a Doctor that rents an apartment? Either he's cheep or doesn't get paid much.

"You live in an apartment?" asked Iroh.

"Yeah. I used to have one of the biggest houses in Ba Sing Se, but I was too cheap. So I decided to live in an apartment to avoid paying as much. I mean who would when a bunch of teenagers, and two powerful Nations armies, were unleashed in a bunch of colonies. Colonies that are pretty useless for everyday life. I just wish that the Earth Kingdom can take them back and be done with it. It's not war if those lands were originally ours."

"The world maybe compassionate to all for no reason, but to all they are selfish for reason. It is not our place to judge what the world wants us to..."

"Just take me home before I hear another speech." he interrupted.

This has been the very first time that no one allowed Iroh to finish the wise words among his years. I mean he gave advice to a lot of people, and not one single person denied or interrupted him.

So he gets to the apartment, with bones starting to feel like they'll snap like a twig on a stick, and now has to take the elevator. It was invented after the war by using Earthbenders that stay right next to an elevator, and controlling it all day and all night. But this was different.

"Sorry sir." said one of the people who work or live in the apartment. "The elevator isn't going anywhere, our guy isn't here today. He was only two days until retirement."

"What happened to him?" asked Iroh.

"He took an early retirement."

"How old was he?"

"Only 23."

That is just weird, and for only Earthbending an elevator. Ba Sing Se should really put up a more accurate retirement.

"Then again, I think when he said retire, he meant quit."

That makes a hell a of lot more sense. I mean what kind of system would that be if that guy retired that quick. But either he did or not, Iroh has to take the stairs up to get the Doctor to his room.

"So where is your room?" asked Iroh.

"The very top, but it's just to your right when you get to the last step."

When Iroh looked up the stairs, all he saw was a massive amount of steps that could prove difficult to go up to. So he began his long journey, all the way up to the Doctor's room.

Time feels limited for Iroh, with each step being worse than the last. He was about half way up to the top of the apartment, but then something blocks their way. Two guys were carrying something up called a piano, an invention that plays music with keyboards. They said "heave, ho." With each step. The Doctor, wanting to get there faster, needed to take things into his own hands.

"Can you guys let us through? I need to help a patient upstairs. I'm a Doctor." he said.

The guys looked at the Doctor, with confusion in their eyes. "Well if you're really a Doctor, then why are you being carried by an old man?"

"Oh he didn't have all the money to pay me, so that's why he's carrying me home."

The two piano carriers decided to let them through, and gave the Doctor a good luck.

When they got up to the final step, Iroh was really out of breath. "Why.. 'pant'... Did you... Lie." he asked.

"It's called being accretive. You can't just let people walk over you all the time. Now I should be able to walk a bit, so carry me while I walk." And so Iroh did carry him to the side, and hoping that it was all over for carrying him. When he opened the door, he really saw what a famous Doctor like him lived like.

It was a place that had the Earth Kingdom symbol on each side, but also Fire Nation swords. The bed had red blankets, and green sheets. Most of the furniture was made out of wood, except the bed support. The only thing that really caught Iroh's eye was a picture of Ozai, with darts put on him. So this guy must of had a grudge against Ozai, or something. So Iroh put him down the bed and asked.

"So are you really a part of the Earth Kingdom, or the Fire Nation?" He asked.

"I was a part of the Fire Nation colonies, until I realized that martial law was always a big deal during the war. I've seen people, even under Fire Nation origins, that were killed on sight. I was so angry on living there that I decided to leave. I killed my Dad, stole the horse, and went to Ba Sing Se for redemption. I had to hide my Firebending during the time." said the Doctor, with a bit of a laugh.

"Why did you kill your father?"

"He tried to kill me twice, once by a sword to the neck as a threat and the second was shooting at me with arrows. So I took that very sword, and killed him. That was prove enough that I had it with the Fire Nation, under a crazed tyrant and even crazier bitch, so I decided to leave it all behind. I love my country, but I hated it's government." Then he took a breath. "When Fire Lord Zuko asked the Earth King for Doctors to establish a new 5th Nation, which is basically both Fire and Earth, I was one of the many that was asked to join. I refused, because I couldn't face my family anymore."

It is a sad story indeed, so Iroh decided to get down to the point so nothing more can have it affect the Doctor's emotions. "So how should I contact you?" he asked.

"Oh, I have a private messenger hawk that should give you the up to date about my condition, how much that Doctor charges, and getting groceries for me."

"Groceries?"

"Well yes, of course. I would go myself, but I can't stand up from the accident that one of your chairs cost me."

Iroh sighs in disappointment. "Alright then. I'll see what I can do. Just give me a message when you need help, and what is your name?"

"My name is Cao Mao."

"Ok. I'll see you later, Dr. Cao Mao."

As he walks to the door, the Doctor started to smirk. "Muhahahahahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Iroh looks behind him and asks, "Are you laughing?"

The Doctor, realizing that he laughed too soon, had to find an excuse for it. "Oh no. It was just something to do with the patient back at the Jasmine Dragon. He said something funny."

"Are you sure? You sounded like someone laughing evil like."

"Oh that's just how I laugh."

"Well I'll see you when you send the message." said Iroh, and left the building.

* * *

**TheLucky38: General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, could never find out the cold hearted Doctor's true intentions. It's pretty obvious what is happening, but maybe he'll find out soon. Or not. Whatever comes first.**

**I'd like to mention that Aratak is in fact AvatarCat13's OC in Kataang Island Adventures 1 and 2. So I hope that clears things up, plus he doesn't care if I put the name up. That's all I am mentioning. Except that his stories are really good. Read them when you can.**

**So again, this is another side story for The Pain of the Meat Addicts. Just like Finding the Blue Moon Stone. So enjoy the story, or don't. I don't care. Oh, and I might do something for this Kataang Week. Will I do all of them, or just one. I'm just going to do one, then probably more along the way. Whatever floats my boat.**


End file.
